


What Fenrir Said to Tyr

by WildwoodQueen



Series: Mythology Poems [6]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Fate, Free Verse, Friendship, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwoodQueen/pseuds/WildwoodQueen
Summary: Fenrir's thoughts in the moments just before his jaws close around Tyr's hand.
Relationships: Fenrisúlfr | Fenrir & Týr | Tyr (Norse Religion & Lore)
Series: Mythology Poems [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622422
Kudos: 11





	What Fenrir Said to Tyr

Honour is a word.  
I demand something with more meat:  
Give me a sentence at least  
a promise  
Give me a poem, give  
me your hand, friend  
We love the things we eat  
and eat the things we love  
Yes, I would say forgive me  
But oaths are unbreakable  
like ropes, and chains,  
and bitterest betrayal,  
because, after all —

The words are already written.


End file.
